antes de olvidarte
by Nina Angelique
Summary: -yo la amaba más que a mi mismo, hubiera dado la vida por ella... pero ahora, la estoy olvidando, ¡no quiero olvidarla!- gritaba Inuyasha en un tono desesperado -no te estoy pidiendo que la olvides, yo solo quiero que me ames- susurró kagome mientras acariciaba la cabeza del escritor
1. Chapter 1

-Yo la amaba- pensaba Inuyasha en su vigésima cuarta primavera, miraba los autos, a las personas, todo seguía igual, mientras el sentía que la vida se le iba a pedazos el resto del mundo seguía igual.

-prueba uno, te hará mejor que fumar- era un dulce, giró el rostro para ver quien era la persona que estaba interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, una joven, le recordaba a una escena de alguna película romántica, en donde el protagonista está deprimido y encuentra al amor de su vida en la banca de un parque, un cliché, pero eso no pasa en la vida real.

-no te da miedo hablarle a un extraño- su voz sonaba cansada

-no eres un extraño, veo que no me recuerdas- dijo mientras sonreía divertida, el comenzó a examinar el rostro de la joven intentando recordar quien era, tal vez era una broma.

-No te conozco, mira si esto es una broma mejor ahórratela porque- Inuyasha no pudo terminar de hablar porque la joven le puso es caramelo en la boca y luego lo abrazó

-es gracioso que no me recuerdes Inuyasha, te vi algo pensativo por eso me acerqué, pero no te lamentes tanto, a veces nos toca caer y deja de fumar, piensa en los árboles y los niños con asma- antes de levantarse, la muchacha despeinó un poco la cabellera del joven para luego seguir por su camino

Inuyasha se había quedado sin habla, ella sabía su nombre pero él no la recordaba…

-¡Kagome Higurashi!- vaya que había cambiado, la había conocido en un curso de piano cuando tenía ocho años, no podía creer que ella aún lo recuerde. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que llevaba cerca de cuatro horas en aquella banca del parque.

…

Inuyasha sé que aún estas dolido, pero no crees que ya es hora de que comiences a escribir, tienes muchos retrasos con los manuscritos- habló un hombre alto de cabellos negros y ojos azules

Inuyasha caminaba en forma circular dentro de la oficina, su cabellera plateada se movía graciosamente con cada paso que daba –no puedo- fue la única respuesta que dio –no tengo nada que escribir, mi mente está en blanco, Miroku-

-Deberías aprovechar los sentimientos que tienes ahora para escribir algo realmente bueno, sé que puedes- el editor estaba por perder la paciencia llevaba más de una hora intentando convencer al joven escritor para que trabaje.

-No siento nada Miroku, estoy vacío, ella era mi inspiración-

-Inuyasha, necesitas salir, deja de encerrarte en este lugar, no puedes continuar así, yo sé que la amabas pero el mundo sigue girando, la vida no se ha ido-

-muy aparte de ser tu editor, soy tu amigo y no es saludable que estés encerrado tanto tiempo, vamos hoy a tomar unas copas-

-No estoy muy seguro de que sea lo correcto- el joven se detuvo mirando fijamente una fotografía que se encontraba en un pequeño marco sobre el escritorio, solo bastaron unos segundos para que un mano tape la fotografía y la coloque hacia abajo.

-no debería tener eso ahí-

-no me pidas que la olvide- su mirada se tornó seria y sus dorados ojos tomaron un brillo diferente

-tranquilo, solo cámbiate-

Aún no estaba muy convencido con la idea, pero tampoco quería estar encerrado todo el día, miraba a través de la luna del auto de Miroku las calles de la ciudad, mientras cantaba mentalmente _drive de los incubus _y se sentía parte de un videoclip.

Llegaron a un bar llamado _Azul oscuro_ y se sentaron en unos sofás negros, mientras esperában a que les trajeran sus respectivos tragos.

La música era algo extraña, era una banda en vivo al parecer no muy conocida, intentó buscar a la dueña de la voz, no le sorprendió mucho que fuera Kagome Higurashi, después de todo, su voz no había cambiado en nada.

Ella también lo vio y lo saludó muy entusiasmada agitando una de sus manos.

-¿la conoces?- preguntó Miroku algo interesado

-al parecer sí- respondió de forma desganada


	2. al descubierto

Inuyasha estaba aburrido, cansado y ebrio; el alcohol había hecho que sus recuerdos fueran más intensos, su garganta comenzaba a irritarse y sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos, ya era hora de retirarse de aquel lugar

-me voy Miroku- dijo el joven escritor en un intento de beber un último sorbo de su vaso de whisky

-esta bien, yo te llevaré a tu casa, no es muy seguro que vayas solo- hizo una seña con la mano para llamar a la mesera y poder pagar la cuenta

Por otro lado, Kagome ya había terminado su presentación y vio como un Inuyasha bastante pasado de copas cruzaba el marco de la puerta, caminó a paso veloz intentando alcanzarlo

-Hola- saludó sonriente, él giro su rostro en dirección a ella y también le devolvió el saludo, solo que no de forma tan alegre, ella pudo notar sus grandes ojeras, su delgadez y un tono pálido no muy saludable, sintió tristeza.

-Buenas noches señorita- no se había percatado de el amigo de Inuyasha que ya se encontraba dentro del taxi –si desea puede venir con nosotros- ella no lo dudo dos veces y se subió al auto luego de inuyasha.

-Me llamo Miroku, soy amigo y editor de este pequeño borracho- Miroku era un joven bastante alegre, sus ojos azules mostraban calidez

-me llamo Kagome, fui la compañera de piano de Inuyasha por un año, éramos amigos en aquel entonces- kagome toco suavemente una mejilla de inuyasha con su dedo índice como si se tratara de un espécimen raro –está dormido-

-Dime kagome en dónde vives para dejarte en tu casa-

-es complicado, en realidad dejé mis cosas en casa de una amiga y ella me iba a ayudar a buscar un lugar dónde quedarme puesto que en su casa no hay mucho espacio- se sonrojó ligeramente

- porque no te quedas en la casa de Inuyasha, ustedes fueron amigos no creo que se moleste ¿verdad pequeño borracho?- preguntó con un tono burlón al joven que no podía más con su vida

- si …si – escucharon los dos como respuesta

- Bueno, supongo que estará bien- respondió la joven con algo de alivio

…

-Mi cabeza, ¿por qué no cerraron las cortinas?- un escritor malhumorado acababa de despertar, tal vez con una de las peores resacas de su vida, no estaba acostumbrado a la ingesta de alcohol, sí recordaba lo que había hecho la noche anterior… pero había algo que no encajaba muy bien, Higurashi, no entendía por qué se había subido a su mismo taxi.

A pesar de los mareos, se incorporó, recorrió su habitación y bajó las escaleras, su boca estaba sedienta, sus labios secos. Se llevó con una gran sorpresa al encontrar un gran desayuno servido, lo extraño era que estaba servido como para dos.

-¿acaso ella se quedó a dormir?-

-sí, espero que no te moleste- kagome salió de la cocina con una pequeña bandeja que contenía dos vasos de jugo de naranja

-no crees que tu madre se enojaría mucho al saber que su querida hija se quedó a dormir en la casa de un hombre- su tono de voz sonaba algo enojado, pero el dolor de cabeza no le permitió mostrar su ira en su máximo esplendor

-no eres cualquier hombre, ¿éramos amigos recuerdas?... en ese tiempo tu tocabas muy bien, el piano claro y yo solo quería cantar- la joven miraba al escritor con brillo en los ojos, esto hizo que el enojo de inuyasha se fuera como polvo en el viento

-Pensé que estabas en Italia- dijo con tono monótono, tomó un sorbo del vaso de jugo mientras sentía como toda su garganta se refrescaba, alivio – ¿cuando llegaste a Japón?- dio unos cuantos sorbos más a su vaso y esperó la respuesta

- antes de ayer, vine porque extrañaba la comida japonesa- soltó un risa suave, esa no fue una buena mentira

-¿cuando piensas irte?- su tono cambió a uno despectivo, la miró algo cansado –quiero estar solo Kagome, no es el mejor momento para tu visita-

- Estoy al tanto de la muerte de tu novia, deja de encerrarte, la gente muere, los familiares lloran pero luego continúan- su tono de voz fue firme

-no tienes idea de lo que hablas, tu no entiendes, permiso- se levantó bruscamente de la mesa para subir nuevamente a su habitación, necesitaba dormir, necesitaba silencio y sobre todo necesitaba estar solo.

Mientras tanto, Kagome miraba el desayuno casi intacto, realmente se había esforzado por hacerlo, es más, había dejado la cocina hecha un desastre. Era momento de limpiar todo, tal vez Inuyasha estaba pasando por un mal momento, definitivamente necesitaba ayuda, sin embargo, eso era mucha carga para ella – hoy será el último día en esta casa- murmuró para sí misma

Al terminar de limpiar el desastre en la cocina, salió en dirección a la estación de metro más cercana para que la lleve a un centro comercial. Al subir al tren preguntó a una señora con apariencia amigable, esta le dijo que debía bajarse en unas cuatro estaciones más. El tren estaba bastante lleno pero felizmente pudo bajar en la estación correcta. Tenía que comprar oleo rojo, azul y negro, fue solo cuando estaba en la puerta de la tienda de arte que cayó en la conclusión de que no tenía dinero suficiente –qué hacer- murmuró la joven artista

A unos metros, se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes con unas guitarras y teclado, artistas callejeros –perfecto- Kagome se acercó a ellos y los saludos con una gran sonrisa – hola, eto… saben me he quedado sin dinero y me preguntaba si tal vez podíamos recolectar un poco juntos, ¿yo canto y ustedes tocan?- su mirada era dudosa, pero no tenía nada que perder, uno de ellos la saludo algo extrañado y aceptó su propuesta

-¿qué canción sabes?-

La joven dudó un poco antes de responder y buscando en su repertorio mental encontró una canción tranquila y apta para todos los gustos –U2, with or without you –

-perfecto- dijeron los tres artistas con una sonrisa en los labios

Mientras Kagome cantaba, las parejas se detenían a escucharla luego dejaban unos billetes y se iban, al terminar la canción juntaron el dinero, había una buena cantidad – yo solo quiero cinco dólares- dijo Kagome al ver que estaban repartiendo la cantidad en partes iguales

-¿estas segura?- preguntó uno de los guitarristas

-completamente- la joven tomó el dinero y se despidió del pequeño grupo, entró a la tienda de arte, al momento de pagar el encargado en la caja le preguntó si cantaba en eventos privados, la joven solo se rio y se negó amablemente.

Caminó hasta la estación de tren y mientras esperaba veía como un pequeño niño lloraba porque su helado se había caído, Kagome se acercó al pequeño y le regaló uno de los tantos dulces que siempre llevaba en su bolso – ten, no es un helado pero al menos es dulce- el niño aceptó la pequeña paleta y paró con el llanto – gracias- dijo en un susurro, la joven acaricio una de sus mejillas y subió al tren que ya se había estacionado

El viaje fue corto pero en ese pequeño tramo solo pudo pensar en Inuyasha, recordó las palabras de Miroku y sintió un dolor en el pecho "su novia murió luego de que haya aceptado casarse con él, realmente está deprimido, tal vez su visita le ayude señorita", no podía, definitivamente no podía ayudarlo.

Al llegar a la casa Miroku le abrió la puerta, su mirada era de tristeza, sintió un poco de miedo, un frio recorrió su espalda

-señorita la estábamos esperando- dijo Miroku desviando la mirada

-¡Kagome!- Inuyasha gritó desde el piso superior y bajó las escaleras alterado –he contactado con tu padre ¡¿por qué no me contaste sobre el accidente que tuvo tu madre?- el escritor realmente estaba enojado

Nota: Hola, me disculpo por no haber puesto alguna nota antes, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, cualquier crítica es bien aceptada, gracias por su tiempo. :D


	3. Egoísmo y locura

-¡Kagome!- Inuyasha gritó desde el piso superior y bajó las escaleras alterado –he contactado con tu padre ¡¿por qué no me contaste sobre el accidente que tuvo tu madre?!- el escritor realmente estaba enojado

-No lo vi necesario, además solo vine a despedirme… adiós- cuando estaba por abrir la puerta la mano de Miroku la detuvo

-no te irás, te escapaste de casa, tu padre está muy preocupado y me pidió que cuide de ti por unos días- se produjo un silencio en la habitación, Kagome solo podía mirar el suelo, sabía que no tenía escapatoria él ya la había descubierto

-esta bien- dijo con un sonrisa – bueno estaré en mi habitación, los veo en el almuerzo- comenzó a subir por las escaleras y pasó por el costado de Inuyasha, este la tomó del brazo y la miró fijamente a los ojos, al cabo de unos segundos la soltó nuevamente y ella siguió con su camino

Al llegar a su habitación, se sentó en la cómoda cama mirando hacia la ventana, poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y el nudo en su garganta se hacía más fuerte, soltó una fuerte carcajada – vamos Kagome debes ser fuerte- intentó recordar algo gracioso, se metió un dulce a la boca y encendió su reproductor de música.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha y Miroku conversaban en la sala sobre la situación de Kagome, el primero estaba aún enojado, no paraba de caminar en forma rectangular y el segundo estaba bastante sorprendido.

-Miroku, búscale un hotel, no pienso permitir que ella se quede en mí casa-

-Inuyasha, intenta ser comprensivo, su madre murió hace menos de un mes, necesita tu apoyo, tu puedes comprenderla- el editor intentó tomar a su amigo del hombro pero este automáticamente se deshizo del agarré

- ¿y mi dolor no importa?- preguntó indignado, Miroku se quedó callado por unos minutos, tomó las llaves de su auto que se encontraban sobre la pequeña mesa de centro

- intenta ser menos egoísta- el editor se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la salida – no la hagas llorar- fueron las últimas palabras antes de salir de la casa

El dueño de la casa se tiró en el sofá mirando hacia el techo, poco a poco sus ojos se iban cerrando e iba cayendo en un profundo sueño.

-¿te casarías conmigo?- preguntó con una sonrisa y la mejillas sonrosadas

- claro que si- respondió la joven ahogando un grito

-seremos muy felices Kikyo- el escritor tomó la mono de su prometida y la besó, la jaló hacia él para cobijarla en sus brazos

-ya somos felices Inuyasha- respondió la prometida con una sonrisa en sus labios

-un sueño- susurró el escritor al percatarse de que se había quedado dormido, recordaba la mirada de la mujer que amó, sus ojos… ¿marrones?...¿negros? … no lo entendía, no podía recordar el color de sus ojos, ¡la estaba olvidando! Corrió hasta su oficina y buscó desesperadamente la foto que tenía de ella – negros- suspiró con dificultad… no habían pasado ni tres meses y la estaba olvidando… no lo entendía

Vio la hora en su reloj, era las 4 pm, había dormido cerca de tres horas… necesitaba comenzar a escribir, estaba muy atrasado con sus manuscritos y algunos artículos.

-tengo hambre- habló una voz algo adormilada, era Kagome que también se había quedado dormida

-pide una pizza o algo por el estilo- dijo Inuyasha con un tono de voz aburrido

- no comeré eso… ¿te parece si cocino?- preguntó algo emocionada, como si se tratara de un pequeño niño que acaba de hacer el mayor descubrimiento del día

- si claro- mientras la veía acomodar algunas cosas en la cocina, recuerdos de su antiguo amor llegaban a su mente, otra vez el nudo en la garganta, la sensación de caer al vacío. Ya había pasado tres meses.

El día que Kikyo aceptó casarse fue el mismo día en el que le anunciaron que uno de sus libros pasaría a la pantalla grande, era el día perfecto, la felicidad en su máximo esplendor y debían festejarlo, el escritor hizo una reservación en un restaurante muy privado… el insistió en recogerla de su casa, pero ella prefirió encontrarse allá, como si se tratara de uno de los primeros encuentros que tenían. El aceptó, solo porque ella lo decía, aún no entendía cómo se había llegado a enamorar, pero ahora que lo estaba solo le quedaba disfrutarlo

-¿va a ordenar?- le preguntó un mozo

-estoy esperando a mi prometida- se rio de sí mismo, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para anunciar que se iba a casar

-¿algo para beber tal vez?- preguntó con una sonrisa el camarero pensando tal vez en cómo otro soltero se iba hundiendo en la telaraña del matrimonio

-vino tinto, pero tráigalo dentro de unos quince minutos- aún no entendía por qué Kikyo se demoraba tanto –así son las mujeres- pensó con gracia, intentó llamar a su celular pero este no timbraba, resignado lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir esperando…

Las horas pasaban y ella no aparecía, miraba el reloj desesperadamente, podía sentir la mirada compasiva del camarero ¿compasión? No lo podía creer, ya habían pasado dos horas y no pensaba esperar más.

Tomó su saco y bufanda y salió del restaurante, no sin antes dejar un billete de gran suma, abrió la puerta de su auto, un audi rojo, y condujo a toda velocidad hasta llegar al departamento de Kikyo, tomó la copia de la llave que se encontraba dentro de su billetera y abrió la puerta con fuerza, la ira lo consumía, buscó en toda la casa pero no había rastro de Kikyo, encontró una nota sobre la mesa de centro de la pequeña sala. En ella decía que su prometida había tenido un accidente, la mujer que dejó la nota era Sango, la mejor amiga y vecina de Kikyo, en la parte de atrás de la pequeña hoja amarilla decía la dirección de la clínica.

-spaghetti en salsa blanca, no me pidas comida japonesa porque sabes que no tengo idea de cómo se hará- sobre la mesa habían dos platos de comida y dos copas de cristal que contenían agua, Kagome lo miraba entusiasmada, esperando alguna opinión - ¿y? ¿Qué tal?- su voz era infantil

- supongo que bien-

- te has vuelto en un ser vacío… hombre sin corazón- inuyasha la miró a la cara, su mirada mostraba odio –ahora estas enojado… por lo menos es un sentimiento ¡bien! Estás mejorando- el sarcasmo de su voz solo lograba irritar más al joven escritor

- ¿no crees que te estas pasando? ¿Qué sentido tiene reír cuando por dentro me siento destrozado?- tomó un sorbo de su copa y se cruzó de brazos

- qué más puedes hacer? Vas a vivir todo el tiempo recordándola y llorando por los hermosos momentos que pasaron juntos. Ahora estas así, pero dentro de poco tiempo la irás olvidando… cada parte de ella y un día cualquiera te sorprenderás a ti mismo porque te darás cuenta de que los únicos recuerdos que te quedan son esas viejas fotografías que quedaron empolvadas en algún viejo marco-

-estas loca- el escritor se retiró de la mesa, si no lo hacía podría terminar golpeando a Kagome

-lo sé- susurró la joven para sí misma

Nota: muchas gracias por su tiempo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y por favor dejen comentarios, las críticas (constructivas) son bien aceptadas :D


	4. Remembranzas

Capítulo 4

Tal vez fui muy dura- miré su plato –bueno por lo menos esta vez comió- miré mi plato el cual estaba casi lleno –hora de limpiar- nunca había cocinado, nunca había lavado platos, había gente que lo hacía por mi… pero ahora que lo hago, recién entiendo lo que sentía el personal de servicio cuando menospreciaba su trabajo.

La casa de Inuyasha es bastante grande para una persona, tal vez pensaba vivir aquí con su novia, escuché un pequeño estruendo en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso – se mató- pensé, imaginando un cuerpo colgado del techo, busqué un secador y me dirigí a la habitación para recoger al muerto

Cuando estaba por girar la manija de su dormitorio noté que estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono –tienes que sacarla de aquí, no la soporto- al principio esas palabras dolieron un poco pero ¿Qué importaba? Retrocedí unos pasos y me dirigí a la salida

Llevaba una noche y un día en esa casa y no tenía más ropa que ponerme, necesitaba ir por mis maletas, el único problema era que no recordaba en dónde vivía mi amiga lo único que sabía era que estaba a unas calles del bar en el que me presenté.

Pensé en tomar un taxi, pero nuevamente el dinero era un problema, corrí hasta mi habitación y vi en el velador unos cuantos billetes, era la paga de la prestación en _Azul oscuro_. Ahora tenía para el taxi, al llegar a la calle paré un auto amarillo

-al bar Azul oscuro- el taxista intentó hacerme conversación, no tenía ganas de hablar… sabía que el camino sería un poco largo, me recosté hacia la izquierda mientras miraba el camino a través del vidrio

No te recuestes en el vidrio, serías la primera herida si es que hay un accidente recordé esa frase como si fuera mi misma madre la que lo dijese, automáticamente me acomodé en el asiento con una postura correcta. Mi madre se había accidentado, la imagen mental de la mujer que le había dado la vida cayendo por las escaleras se empeñaba en repetirse, sacudía la cabeza intentando descartar las ideas…

Cuando tenía siete años mi mayor deseo era cantar, vestirme como Joan Jett y viajar por el mundo, debido a que crecí en una familia conservadora eso sería inconcebible, tal vez una cantante de opera o una pianista estaría bien aceptado… por eso me inscribieron en clase de piano, nunca aprendí una canción completa.

quiero cantar le dije una vez a mi padre, este jamás lo permitiría y por supuesto nunca me diría que NO, pero para derrumbar mis sueños en nombre de "mi futuro" organizó una fiesta en donde yo sería el centro de atención. En ese entonces no era caracterizada por una gran desenvoltura en el escenario, por el contrario, era tímida, sufría de pánico escénico pero sabía que esa sería mi única oportunidad para demostrar mi talento – Hijo de la Luna de Mecano- era la canción que planeaba cantar, pero con lo que no contaba era que mi padre estaba decido a armar un complot en mi contra, algo que supe solo unos años más tarde, al subir al escenario y sentir todas las luces, pequeñas perlas de sudor se asomaban en mi frente, el fondo musical comenzaba a sonar, sin embargo, yo no podía abrir los labios, había más gente de la que esperaba, sentía la presión. Solo ahora, pienso que aunque hubiera sido la mejor presentación de mi vida mi padre habría inventado cualquier escusa con tal de que fracase… Al llegar a los tonos altos de la canción el fondo musical se detuvo, las luces se apagaron y desafiné de una forma muy penosa, se escucharon pequeñas risas, junto con un crujido, lo último solo yo pude escuchar, eran mis sueños rotos y orgullo destrozado, vergüenza, solo eso podía sentir… con la poca dignidad que me quedaba, y vaya que en ese tiempo era orgullosa, bajé los pequeños escalones y caminé con la frente en alto hasta mi habitación.

-ya llegamos- anunció el hombre del taxi, no me había percatado de sus grandes ojeras ¿es que nadie descansa como se debe en este país? Le pagué con los billetes que tenía y bajé del auto

-Buen día- me despedí, mire las calles, todas se veían iguales, saqué un dulce de mi bolso y me lo llevé a la boca –moriré de diabetes- supuse que la izquierda era la mejor opción, traté de recordar las casas, pero eran muy parecidas todas, preguntar puede ser una buena opción… no había gente, ¡perfecto el universo está en mi contra! Seguí caminando por más de una hora, estaba rendida, mi sentido de orientación era tan bueno como mi talento para el piano ¡casi nulo!... me senté en el pavimento totalmente derrotada, ¡poder mental!

- Sango! Aparece, aparece, aparece!- eso jamás va a funcionar pero el cielo ya estaba naranja y mis esperanzas se habían tornado grises…

-¿Kagome qué haces en el suelo?- esa voz… alcé la mirada y ahí estaba con una luz a su alrededor, bien me estaba afectado la ardua búsqueda

-no lo puedo creer esto parece sacado de un manga- la abracé fuerte y no la solté hasta que llegamos a su departamento, el cual se encontraba a tan solo diez metros de donde estaba, busqué otro dulce y comencé a disfrutarlo, Sango me miraba algo sorprendida

-¿quieres uno?- le pregunté ofreciéndole uno de los tantos que habían en mi bolso

-pensé que odiabas los dulces- si era verdad los odiaba, pero cuando te empeñas en dejar de fumar lo único que te queda es la goma de mascar y los caramelos, opté por los segundo.

-cambié- su departamento se encontraba en el cuarto piso de un edificio blanco que ahora se veía más como gris, llegué algo agitada, anoté en mi agenda mental el inscribirme en el gimnasio, pero dentro de mí sabía que eso no pasaría.

-¿en dónde piensas quedarte?- preguntó con su típico tono preocupada, Sango era lo más cercano que tenía a una amiga, ella no intentaba comprenderme ni ponerme etiquetas, me dejaba ser yo misma mientras no lastimes a nadie puedes hacer lo que quieras me hubiera gustado ser más como ella, carácter fuerte pero amable.

-un amigo prácticamente me rogó y suplicó para quedarme en su casa- excelente mentira, me imaginé a Inuyasha rogándome y no pude evitar reir

-mientes, te reíste- además de pésimo sentido de orientación era realmente mala mintiendo -

-Estaré bien- tomé mis maletas y me dispuse a salir del pequeño departamento –gracias por todo- me despedí

-espera Kagome, toma- en su mano extendida tenía una tarjeta – ¿llámame si? Para lo que sea, no te hundas sola- esas últimas palabras fueron como un puñal, quise abrazarla y decirle que no soportaba más que cada minuto era más difícil al anterior…

-claro, sé que puedo contar contigo- sé lo mucho que le gusta a las personas sentirse confiables, al dirigirme a la salida sabía que Sango seguía en el marco de la puerta pero no quise voltear, bajé las escaleras con mi gran maleta color naranja y caminé hasta un paradero cercano, no me alcanzaba para el taxi, mientras esperaba el bus saqué mi reproductor de música, un regalo que me dio mi madre en mi décimo cuarto cumpleaños, _three days grace- never too late _no era el mejor momento para escucharla, pero mi cerebro necesitaba ser comprendido y nada mejor que música triste en momentos como estos

Cuando llegué a casa de Inuyasha pude percibir algo diferente, sentía una mirada sobre mi, una sensación no muy agradable, giré sobre mis talones en 180°, al parecer a Inuyasha le afectó lo que le dije y más de los que pensé, había colocado un gran cuadro en una de las paredes de la sala principal, una mujer de piel blanca, de ojos y cabellos negros, tenía las mejillas un poco sonrosadas, estaba con un vestido blanco, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, estaba sentada sobre un sofá antiguo

-ella era mi prometida- emití un pequeño grito, me sorprendió saber que inuyasha estaba atrás mio –ahora no puedes decir que estará olvidada en algún marco de fotos polvoriento-

- lo que tú digas- no tenía ánimos para discutir, cada quién con su muerto, aunque esta vez era literal.

Nota: este capitulo muestra un poco del pensamiento de Kagome, un pedazo de su mundo, por eso está escrito en primera persona, su personalidad complicada y su deseo de ignorar los pensamientos tristes… por otro lado, está un Inuyasha con muchos temores, con miedo a olvidar a la persona que más amó.  
Espero que les haya gustado, gracias Alice Moonlight B por tu comentario, me dio seguridad para seguir escribiendo y Paula también por tu consejo Gracias por su tiempo. :D

Por favor dejen comentarios


	5. El rey del mundo

Capítulo 5

Era una noche como cualquier otra, el único problema es que un joven escritor no podía concebir el sueño, Inuyasha se encontraba sentado frente a su portátil, una Mac Pro de 15 pulgadas, escuchaba "The red, Chevelle" mientras intentaba escribir alguna palabra, NADA, su mente estaba vacía, no encontraba palabras, no quería hacer nada, pero sabía que si seguía así mandaría toda su carrera al tacho, tal vez ya era hora de superarlo, de olvidar… ¡no! Lo que menos quería era olvidar, cualquier cosa menos olvidarla, era lo único agradable que tenía, sus recuerdos.

-Empieza por el comienzo Inuyasha- se repetía mentalmente, luego de varias tecleadas, tres cigarrillos y una taza de café… el joven escritor no tenía nada importante escrito –es como si mi talento se hubiera muerto- sostuvo la taza de porcelana blanca y se la llevó a los labios, sintió ganas de escupir el líquido que tenía en la boca, el café estaba frio, lo devolvió a la taza, se levantó. El camino a la cocina estaba oscuro, pero sabía que si prendía las luces cabía la posibilidad de que la nueva intrusa en su casa se despertara, no podía ver nada, usó el tacto hasta llegar a las escaleras, cada paso que daba ponía en riesgo su vida, cuando por fin llegó al último escalón, sintiéndose el rey del mundo como el mismo Leonardo DiCaprio gritó, aunque el joven escritor solo pudo susurrarlo, sin embargo, su emoción fue extinguida por un pequeño detalle, la luz de la cocina estaba prendida.

Se acercó temeroso, imaginando lo peor, primero un ojo luego el otro, nada, sintió como una mano tocaba su espalda baja

-¡hola!- saludó Kagome - ¿te asusté verdad?- su tono era divertido, Inuyasha aún no volteaba a verla, parecía petrificado - ¿estas bien?- preguntó asustada

- no vuelvas a hacer eso- respondió cortante - ¿qué haces aquí? –

-tenía sed, vine por un poco de agua y luego me senté en el sofá a observar todo el espectáculo de "el rey del mundo"- Inuyasha volteó a verla fijamente, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, tenía una apariencia muy tierna –hay algo de lo que quiero hablar- ella usó un tono serio apagando el ambiente vergonzoso.

Los dos se sentaron en los sillones de la sala principal, por unos minutos nadie menciono palabra alguna, pero Kagome rompió el silencio –quiero disculparme- ella sabía que lo que le había dicho al escritor no fue para nada cortés, por el contrario, fue bastante grosero –fue muy cruel lo que dije sobre tu novia, yo de verdad lo siento mucho, sé que a veces puedo ser hiriente pero no soy una mala persona… creo, por esa razón te pido disculpa, perdón-  
el escritor estaba sorprendido, no lo esperaba, las luces estaban apagadas pero los ojos de la joven tenían un brillo especial, arrepentimiento.

-acepto tus disculpas Kagome, ¿quieres empezar nuevamente?-

-claro, sellemos nuestro acuerdo de paz con un abrazo… sé que quieres uno- uso un tono de voz infantil provocando unas cuantas risas en el dueño de la casa.

- que descanses Kagome- se despidió Inuyasha, antes de emprender camino hacia su habitación despeinó suavemente el cabello de su intrusa

-¿y mi abrazo?- dijo en un tono divertido, Inuyasha se rio y siguió caminando

- eso es acoso sexual aquí en Japón- terminó por decir al llegar a las escaleras

Nota: Hola!... el capítulo me quedó algo corto y me disculpo por eso… pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado y por favor dejen comentarios, gracias por su tiempo :D


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Otro día en el que no podía dormir mucho, las nauseas la atormentaban… definitivamente no se sentía nada bien, era uno de esos momentos en los que solo quieres recostarte en tu cama y disfrutar de los cuidados de alguien más, tomó su reproductor y buscó algo que la relajara –system of a down, toxicity- a muchos no les gustaba pero a ella le daba seguridad, al terminar la canción apagó el reproductor y se dirigió al dormitorio de Inuyasha, abrió lentamente la puerta y se fijó en el bulto que estaba en la cama, aún dormía, cerró la puerta muy despacio y caminó nuevamente a su habitación, se sentía sola, extrañaba su casa, amigas y sobre todo a su madre.

Nada mejor que un baño para su estado de animo, buscó su toalla y se dirigió a la bañera, mientras esperaba a que esta se llenera comenzó a sujetar su cabello con un liguita, sintió un agudo dolor en la cabeza y se sentó al borde de la tina por seguridad, tomó su reproductor y seleccionó _Serenade, Enrico Toselli_… cuando la bañera estuvo llena se desenvolvió y hundió en el agua, mientras la sinfonía del genio sonaba en sus oídos, tomó agua entre sus manos y se la llevó al rostro, tan solo unos segundos después sintió un líquido caliente que bajaba por su nariz hasta llegar a los labios y mentón, pensaba que era agua así que repitió el acto anterior, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el líquido no era agua, era sangre, la cual manchaba el líquido transparente… la sangre se esparcía de forma circular, así que rápidamente la joven salió con cuidado de la ahora impura agua y tomó pedazos de papel, los cuales colocó en su nariz evitando manchar algo más. Sintió ganas de llorar, levantó el tapón de la bañera y se quedó mirándose al espejo hasta que el sangrado se detuviera, luego del desagradable evento solo pudo tomar una ducha rápida. Al terminar se envolvió con su toalla y se encerró en su habitación, sintió frio, sus manos y pies estaban helados, se envolvió entre las frazadas, necesitaba calor humano, recordó tristemente a su madre, se sentía sola, enferma y deprimida. Luego de unos minutos en un vano intento por tomar calor, la joven comenzó a alistarse para preparar el desayuno, esa era la única forma de pagar por la hospitalidad de Inuyasha, a pesar de que sabía que su padre podría hacerle un giro bancario con muchos ceros ella se rehusaba a pedirle algo, no merecía ni el saludo de su padre luego de lo que hizo. Se percató de lo suelto que le quedaban los pantalones, buscó desesperada alguna correa pero al colocársela se dio con que esta no le sería de mucha ayuda, fue en busca de unas tijeras y con una de las puntas atravesó el cuero sintético color azul, cuando por fin estuvo lista bajó a preparar los alimentos, jugo de frutas, tostadas, fruta picada, café y huevos revueltos.

Inuyasha aún no bajaba, así que salió un momento a la terraza ¿vez el atardecer Kagome?, así como el sol tiene que irse yo también me iré algún día sintió otra vez un nudo en la garganta, recordó uno de los tantos paseos con su madre, esa tarde mientras miraba un rosal marchitándose pudo entender la melancolía del otoño.

-Buen día- saludó Inuyasha, Kagome no lo miró, solo se levantó lentamente y se colocó entre los brazos del escritor escondiendo su cabeza en el torso de él.

-es solo un momento de debilidad- el escritor acarició el cabello de la joven, era como si la tristeza de ella se penetrara en su piel, los dos habían perdido a un ser querido, y tal vez eso los unía, intentó recordar a la Kagome de antaño, una pequeña niña de ojos marrones y sonrisa angelical, llena de alegría, con tanta energía que el día no era suficiente, ella iba a su casa dos veces por semana no recordaba el por qué… En ese tiempo su medio hermano recién se había mudado a vivir con su "nueva familia", o sea la madre de Inuyasha, Izayo y el pequeño Inuyasha. Recordó cuando la joven comenzó a hacerse amiga de Sesshomaru y los sentimientos que lo invadieron en esos momentos, se rio mentalmente al descubrir a sus veinticuatro años que esos sentimientos eran celos.

Después de unos minutos se separaron en silencio y desayunaron de la misma manera, a pesar de que la intrusa llevaba en su casa más de una semana, no se había puesto a pensar en por qué regresó a Japón o la razón de que su padre solo se haya comunicado una vez, no entendía cómo una niña que había nacido bajo la protección de una familia pudiente esté sin dinero en la casa de un, prácticamente, extraño, y lo más raro de todo… por qué ella viajó a tan solo unas semanas de la muerte de su madre… ¿no debería estar apoyando a su devastado padre?

-¿cómo murió tu madre?- preguntó Inuyasha con falta de tino

- la atropelló un auto- respondió cortante

Fueron las únicas palabras que intercambiaron, Inuyasha terminó de desayunar y llevó sus platos a la cocina, agradeció por la comida y se dirigió a su habitación, Kagome solo le había dado unas mordidas a su tostada y comió un diminuto pedazo de piña, no podía más así que botó los restos a la basura y dejó los trastes en la cocina –luego lavo- pensó la joven, subió a su habitación y sacó el dinero que ganó vendiendo un cuadro que había pintado hace unos días, necesitaba ir a buscar un trabajo, pronto Inuyasha se cansaría de tenerla en su casa, hasta entonces ya debería tener algo ahorrado. Salió de la casa y al cruzar la puerta el dolor se volvía más fuerte, era insoportable.

Por otro lado, el escritor observaba cómo la muchacha salía de la casa con una expresión extraña, recordó los gemidos y gritos ahogados que emitió una noche anterior, intentó ir a despertarla pero esperaba escuchar algo más que palabras inteligibles, unos segundos después ella se despertó sola y el escritor dio media vuelta a su dormitorio.

Necesitaba saber más de Kagome… se debatía mentalmente en entrar o no a la habitación asignada a la joven, pero la intriga y escena sacada de novela de detective pudo persuadirlo, así que rápidamente ingresó a la habitación de su huésped y comenzó a hurgar en sus pertenencias, se sintió como un niño en plena travesura, buscó en la gran maleta color naranja y luego en una más pequeña… solo había ropa y cosas personales, buscó en los cajones, armario, pero no había nada, tal vez debajo de la cama, echó un vistazo y cuando estaba por rendirse se percató de una pequeña cajita en una esquina, era tan pequeña que se podía confundirse con uno de los soportes de la cama, estiró su brazo todo lo que pudo y rozó la cajita con sus dedos, la fue jalando poco a poco hasta que por fin pudo tomarla, al abrirla pudo encontrar seis pastillas de colores, algunas con símbolos y otras sin diseño, pero él sabía perfectamente qué era eso.

-éxtasis- murmuró

Nota: Hola, espero que estén bien, hace unos días volví a mi casa después de varias semanas, así que espero terminar de publicar la historia lo más pronto debido a que mis clases en la universidad comenzaron hoy… tal vez la historia está tomando un camino más serio, y se concentra mucho en dos personajes pero a partir del próximo capítulo se irá expandiendo el escenario, me alegra **Paula** que te haya gustado más el cuarto capítulo, es la primera vez que publico un fanfic así que los comentarios que recibo son muy importante para mí, **Alice Moonlight B** igual gracias por tus expresivos comentarios :D… Bueno, gracias a los que me leen y gracias por su tiempo, bye bye


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien, bueno... este capítulo me quedó algo largo... pensaba dividirlo en dos pero sentí que perdería la ilación, regresé de viaje hace dos días (a mis padres les esta dando por viajar más seguido)... quería publicar más antes este capítulo... quiero terminar esta historia pronto antes de que se me cruce con las prácticas de la universidad... muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo (es mi primer fanfic así que me pone algo insegura) bueno espero que disfruten este capítulo... hasta pronto! **

* * *

Capítulo 7

Reconoció inmediatamente la pastilla puesto que la había visto varias veces cuando estaba en la universidad, esto no estaba bien, no lo entendía… por qué cambió tanto Kagome… aunque la conoció cuando su personalidad aún no estaba bien definida es muy difícil que alguien cambie tanto si no hay de por medio un evento fuerte, como un trauma, empezó a hablar como un especialista en el tema… -tal vez Miroku pueda ayudarme- pensó

Marcó el número de su amigo pero nadie contestaba, solo pudo dejar un mensaje de voz con la esperanza de que lo escuchara pronto. Aunque muy aparte de querer descubrir más sobre la intrusa que vivía en su casa, solo quería distraerse un rato, había olvidado como era la vida antes de Kikyo, las cosas que solía hacer, ahora llegaba esta alocada mujer con sus costumbres extranjeras y liberalismo europeo a darle un giro inesperado a su vida, tenía que divertirse con algo.

Se subí a al auto y condujo hasta llegar a unas oficinas, tomó el ascensor más cercano y marcó el quinto piso, caminó a paso lento, cuando estuvo frente a una puerta marrón con una placa dorada con el nombre de "Kagura Shibuya"… ignoró todo tipo de formalidad e ingresó a la oficina. Ella se encontraba frente a los ventanales, dándole la espalda a la ciudad, sumergida en algún texto, no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio, fue antes de conocer a Kikyo, hace más de un año.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano volverías- su mirada era como la de una fiera que analiza a su víctima de manera desinhibida, descarada, pero esa mujer sabe muy bien como mover sus piezas, piezas de un juego que solo ella puede empezar y terminar, seducción.  
-necesito que investigues algo- era mejor ser directo, Kagura puede ser una mujer muy peligrosa pero ella sabía perfectamente separar el trabajo de cualquier tipo sentimiento, era toda una profesional –quiero saber todo acerca de Kagome Higurashi y su familia-

- No me suena a alguien famoso… ¿tal vez es una noviecita tuya?- su voz no era burlona, era seria, eso era bueno, puesto que, significaba que sí haría el trabajo

- ya te irás enterando, aquí tienes algunos otros datos sobre el padre, eso te ayudará- le extendió una carpeta que contenía dos fotografías y un certificado de piano nivel básico, Kagome se lo regaló cuando terminaron las clases y lo obligó a guardarlo, ella si que era testaruda cuando era niña.

-Bien, yo te llamaré cuando encuentre algo interesante-

-¿quien va a investigar este caso?- preguntó el escritor

-sabes bien que no es política de la empresa revelar los nombres de nuestros investigadores- en realidad no importaba mucho quién lo haga, lo fundamental era la información

-me envías la factura, adiós- estaba por retirarse pero la voz de ella lo interrumpió

-es gracioso verte huir, no te asustes Inuyasha no pienso atacarte, estoy comprometida- una punzada en el estómago lo aturdió, tal vez era su ego golpeado, trató de no darle importancia.

-felicidades- fingió una sonrisa –bueno, esperaré los resultados, me retiro- salió de la oficina tan rápido como pudo y fue en busca de su auto, en el camino pensó en Kikyo, pensó en su ego, pensó en su carrera, pensó en Kagome.

De pronto, su mente se iluminó, era lo que estaba buscando por meses de manuscritos vacíos, artículos insípidos y columnas absurdas carentes de originalidad. Una historia sobre trastornos de personalidad, drogas y tragedia, sonaba a cliché pero él sabía como darle un toque auténtico, era perfecto pero lo único que faltaba era el "origen" la tragedia, necesitaba descubrir los demonios de su heroína, de la protagonista, en este caso de Kagome.

Estaba en medio de una disyuntiva, la amistad o su carrera, estaba desesperado, luego de la muerte de Kikyo y de que se anulara el proyecto de llevar su segundo libro a la pantalla grande, solo había recibido fuertes críticas, tal vez esta era una buena oportunidad que le había ofrecido el universo.

Te amo porque sé que eres una buena persona, tu alma es buena recordó las palabras de su ex prometida y sintió vergüenza de sí mismo, tal vez no era lo correcto, necesitaba pensarlo mejor.

Por otro lado, Kagome se dirigía al departamento de Sango no sin antes llamarla para pedir la dirección exacta y no perderse como la última vez

No lo soportaba más, rebuscó en su bolso hasta hallar una pastilla, la cual tragó si necesidad de agua, supuso que era un calmante, buscó un teléfono y llamó a Sango, tal vez ella podía ayudarla…

-¿bueno Kagome, no será sencillo pero sé que habrá algo que puedas hacer, estudiaste algo en la universidad?-

- quinto ciclo en Derecho, no sé cocinar, no soy buena limpiando, tampoco soy organizada, no pienso trabajar en Starbucks, no me gusta recibir ordenes de alguien, creo que estoy condenada a vivir de otros…-

-Me sorprende mucho que hayas pisado una universidad- el tono de Sango era sarcástico -Pero eres buena cantando, podrías cantar en algún bar como la anterior noche y tal vez te den facilidades por que tienes un acento extranjero y a la gente le gusta lo diferente-

-no pienso cantar- dije en tono serio, estaba por darse por vencida, tomó un poco de agua y volvió la vista a Sango

- eres buena pintando, puedes dar clases-

-me gusta es eso- respondió alegremente, era un excelente idea, le pagarían por hacer lo que le gusta, qué mejor que eso, el único problema era…. ¿Quién iba a contratarla?

-podemos entregar anuncios cerca a los colegios- definitivamente Sango la había ayudado mucho, aunque había decidido no pedir ayuda de nadie, no podía evitar querer estar cerca de esa mujer.

-muchas gracias Sango- Kagome la tomó de las mejillas de su amiga y juntó sus labios con los de ella por unos segundos, un pequeño gesto de amistad.

-no era necesario que hagas eso- dijo con un tono bajo y el rostro muy rojo

-No te avergüences igual ya lo habíamos hecho antes… bueno, debo volver, ya se hizo un poco tarde- dijo viendo su reloj fijándose de que era las 3:00 – disculpa que te haya hecho perder el tiempo- Kagome se levanto y despidió de Sango agitando su mano –adiós- no esperó respuesta y cerró la puerta luego de salir

Al llegar a casa se sorprendió al encontrar a Inuyasha sentado frente al gran cuadro de la sala, la mujer que aún estaba en el corazón del escritor, sintió un poco de celos, debe ser lindo que alguien te ame hasta después de la muerte, pensó, sintió la mirada penetrante de la mujer del cuadro, se sentía como una intrusa, por azares del destino ella había terminado en casa de él, de lo contrario tal vez estaría en algún hotel de mala muerte – ¿la amabas de verdad? O solo fue la tragedia lo que hizo que tu amor se engrandeciera?- no pudo evitar que su tono de voz sea algo despectivo, se golpeó mentalmente y quiso disculparse pero ya antes lo había hecho antes, siempre detestó a las personas que se disculpaban más de una vez y no corregían sus errores… vio como Inuyasha se giró suavemente, tenía el rostro tranquilo, la mirada suave.

-Solo sé que la amé más que a otra, con ella mis antiguos romances carecían de sentido y solo se convirtieron en un recuerdo sin importancia, como si nunca hubieran pasado, tengo miedo de olvidarla- sus palabras sonaron sinceras, sintió un poco de envidia, era tan apasionado, deseó ser como él, si tal vez ese era el nuevo sentimiento que despertaba en ella, tal vez por eso se ponía nerviosa cuando él estaba cerca y terminaba diciendo cosas hirientes -¿quieres ir por un trago?- no esperaba esa pregunta

-Claro- respondió por inercia – a las 8 – la joven giró en sus talones y caminó hasta las escaleras para luego subirlas y dirigirse a su alcoba.

Cuando llegó la hora de salir Kagome estaba en el recibidor esperando a Inuyasha –¿podrías apresurarte?! ¡Te demoras más que una mujer!- gritó exasperada, cuando el escritor por fin bajó sintió una punzada en el pecho, vio a la joven con un vestido negro corto, ceñido hasta la cintura y luego un poco suelto, llevaba unas pantis de encaje del mismo color y zapatos negros cerrados; pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el cabello suelto y lacio, le recordó a Kikyo, cómo no se había percatado antes, era bastante parecidas, tal vez no lo notaba porque veía a Kagome como una niña por su forma de vestir, pero definitivamente hoy no aparentaba para nada ser una. La tomó del brazo para salir juntos de la casa y se subieron al auto…

Tal vez era porque se había vuelto una inexperta o porque estaba mal alimentada pero su cuerpo ya no resistía dosis grandes de alcohol, luego de pararse para ir al baño concluyó en que estaba ebria, intentó moderarse, aparentar estar bien, sin embargo, nada resultaba

-ya es momento de irnos- dijo el escritor en tono autoritario, Kagome se apoyó en su hombro y acercó su rostro al de él para susurrar una palabras –no puedo levantarme, mis piernas no reaccionan- dijo en un tono asustado y divertido, Kagome intentó levantarse pero los zapatos de tacón no le ayudaban y al dar unos cuantos pasos se tropezó, terminando así en los brazos de un completo extraño por un momento se perdió en la hermosa mirada azul del desconocido

-ten cuidado – dijo el joven en el oído de Kagome, esta se sonrojó ligeramente y se apartó del muchacho, unas manos fuertes la tomaron del brazo para que no vuelva a perder el equilibrio

-gracias- murmuró Kagome, debido al ruido al ruido el joven no la escuchó y se acercó más

-¿es tu novio?- preguntó mirando al escritor, la joven volteó a ver a Inuyasha y percibió su enojo, le pareció divertida su expresión

-No, él es gay- gritó con fuerza justo cuando la música estaba en una parte suave , permitiendo así que otras personas también escucharan el comentario

-vamos a casa estás bastante mal- Inuyasha la jaló bruscamente, al momento de salir del establecimiento la joven sintió unas terribles ganas de vomitar, Inuyasha corrió lo más rápido que pudo a su auto y buscar algo en lo que ella pudiera librar el acto, nada, mientras, Kagome había buscado un tacho de basura, al terminar de tirar su vida en aquel objeto cilíndrico se dejó caer en el suelo, no podía más, no tenía fuerzas, el escritor la tomó en brazos y la cargó en su espalda hasta llegar al auto –¡no me cargues así! Se me ve todo!- Inuyasha observó a su alrededor y vio un grupo de jóvenes que miraban a su acompañante con descaro, por otro lado, las chicas solo se reían tal vez recordando que alguna vez a ellas les pasó lo mismo. El escritor la dejó en el suelo por unos segundos y se quitó el saco casual que tenía y así poder cubrir a Kagome

-no me dejaste seguir conversando con ese chico- habló de forma poco inteligible – ¿era lindo verdad?- agregó entre risas -y tiene un lindo trasero… sabías que las mujeres nos fijamos en el trasero de lo hombres… no son los únicos que observan- apuntó su dedo el pecho del escritos y rio de buena gana por un momento mientras Inuyasha la acomodaba en el asiento y le colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-has tomado mucho además créeme no te has perdido mucho, Koga es alguien poco interesante- Kagome lo miró fijamente a los ojos y musitó – quiero retroceder el tiempo- Inuyasha acarició la mejilla de la joven y cerró la puerta, manejó hasta la casa y cargó a Kagome que aún no podía mantenerse en pie –¿podrías cargarme de una forma más delicada sabes? No soy un costal de papas- Inuyasha rio ante el comentario, subió las escaleras con cuidado y depositó a la joven en la cama –descansa- se despidió el escritor, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la que estaba al frente y automáticamente comenzó a desvestirse y abrigarse con las sábanas, pero, sintió que la puerta de su habitación se movía lentamente

-no quiero dormir sola- era Kagome, la intrusa caminó hasta la cama de Inuyasha y comenzó a sacarse el vestido –préstame algo- Inuyasha corrió hasta su closet con el torso desnudo buscando una camisa como si fuera de vida o muerte, luego de unos segundo le entregó un polo deportivo sin mangas color blanco, Kagome se lo puso y se recostó en la cama –duerme tu también- ordenó

Inuyasha estaba nervioso, se echó en el borde contrario, casi al ras de la cama, lo más lejos de Kagome – no estés tan tenso, no pienso violarte- dijo entre sueños, Inuyasha se acercó más al centro de la cama y chocó con el brazo de Kagome, este automáticamente dio un giro y recostó su cabeza en el torso del escritor –cuéntame una historia- exigió un poco más despierta

-No sé que contarte- sintió que su respuesta era estúpida

-eres un escritor, has ganado dos premios importante y ¿no puedes contarle un cuento a esta pobre chica que está casi ebria?-

-está bien, mmm… hace muchos años, tantos que ya ni puedo recordar, el mar arrastró con sus olas una historia tan melancólica como la Luna y tan profunda como la noche… la historia comienza en un enorme castillo, en el cual vivía un niña, pero, nadie más vivía en esa enorme construcción, todos los días la niña cantaba una hermosa melodía para recibir la mañana y cuando el sol se retiraba la niña lloraba, puesto que, todo el castillo quedaba en oscuridad.

-pobre niña… debe ser horrible vivir sola en un lugar tan grande-

-ella siempre quiso salir del castillo, explorar el exterior, pero no podía, había algo que no se lo permitía, un día encuentra un salón lleno de libros, en la puesta de ese salón había un letrero con el nombre de "Biblioteca" habían tantos libro apilados que parecían torres de papel, tomó un pequeño y comenzó a leerlo, conforme iba avanzando gotas saladas caían de su rostro, por fin lo entendía, al fin entendía por qué se sentía incompleta, dejó el libro en el suelo, y se pudo apreciar que las últimas páginas de este, estaban en blanco, un historia inconclusa… un historia que por alguna razón no había podido ser terminada, la niña corrió hasta la torre más alta de su imponente castillo y viendo por última vez el crepúsculo del cielo sangriento que se veía tan hermoso como nunca antes, decidió acabar con su vida y por fin poder darle un final a la historia.

-es una muy triste historia… - susurró la joven en el oído del escritor

-si… supongo que cada uno le da el final que quiere a su propia historia, aunque a veces cuando la historia el tan vacía como en este caso… solo queda un final- miraba el techo de su habitación y la imagen de la mujer que tanto amó se le vino a la cabeza

No quiero morir Inuyasha, tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que me olvides el escritor recordó las últimas palabras de Kikyo y no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas

-No llores, veras que pronto las olvidaremos- Kagome comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Inuyasha mientras veía como este cerraba los ojos disfrutando el acto

-eso es a lo que más le temo-


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Higurashi- susurraba alguien en el oído de la joven... no, no quería despertar… esa era la peor parte del día, despertar… salir del mundo que creaste para despertar en uno que es totalmente diferente.

-tal vez tienes el síndrome de la bella durmiente, no sé la cura, así que probaré con el beso- los labios del supuesto príncipe se acercaban peligrosamente al rostro de la joven, a tan solo unos centímetros de su faz sopló en con mucha fuerza

.ya, ya, ya me desperté- abrió lentamente sus ojos para toparse con dos orbes doradas

-que quieres Inuyasha?- dijo entre sueños – estaba soñando que era un astronauta… volveré a dormir- no sabía a qué hora de la madrugada llegó… lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo, luego de la platica con el escritor, ella se quedó aún más tiempo disfrutando del silencio.

-ese fue un golpe bajo- el hombre se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, Kagome juntó todas las fuerzas que tenía para poder sentarse –Sesshomaru, espera- su voz era de ultratumba, su cabello estaba despeinado y su cara tenía unas marcas cuadriculadas

-te ves mal- dijo Sesshomaru

-si, lo que digas, ven aquí y abrázame- respondió Kagome – alzó sus brazos como si fuera un pequeño niño, el nuevo visitante la tomó de las mejillas y la movió con entusiasmo

- no me des ordenes, no abrazo monos y tu pareces uno- dijo en su típico tono frio

- empiezo a creer que lo japoneses tienen un problema con las demostraciones de afecto pero, sé que me quieres- dijo con voz infantil -¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cuando llegaste?- comenzó a acomodarse el cabello en un vano intento de mejorar su apariencia –¡deja de burlarte!- gritó un poco irritada

- mis labios no se han movido mas que para hablar- su tono frio y distante aún estaba intacto, pero ella sabía muy bien que su personalidad era así… no era una mala persona

-sé que por dentro lo haces….- por dentro estaba feliz, extrañaba tener a alguien de confianza cerca, se podría decir que Sesshomaru era el mejor amigo de la cantante en potencia, hace unos años habían terminado con una relación que duró casi tres meses, pero eso no impidió que su amistad se quebrantara, cuando Kagome tomó las clases de piano iba tres veces por semana a la casa de Inuyasha fue ahí cuando conoció a Sesshomaru, quien ahora era un talentoso director de cine, siempre se le veía apartado, como si no fuera de este mundo, tal vez por eso cuando Kagome supo que sería cineasta no le sorprendió sabía que terminarías creando tu propio mundo, uno en donde solo exista lo que quieras que exista, un mundo en donde tu eres dios

Siempre fue un chico bastante reservado, las primeras veces que Kagome le hablaba el solo pasaba de largo, como si ella no existiera, fue cuando Inuyasha la hizo llorar por primera vez que Sesshomaru le habló, a escuchar por primera vez la voz del hermano mayor de los Taisho sintió tal emoción que el llanto se esfumó me hablaste fueron las palabras que dijo la pequeña, a Sesshomaru a este le causó tanta gracia que no pudo evitar mostrar una burlona sonrisa, a partir de ese momento comenzó la amistad entre ellos, a pesar de que al viajar a Italia había perdido todo contacto con Inuyasha, fue todo lo contrario con Sesshomaru, ya que este había sido enviado a un internado en Inglaterra.

-me enteré por Inuyasha que tu madre tuvo un accidente- su mirada era fija –¿por qué no me dijiste? – aunque nadie podía diferenciarlo, Kagome podía sentir un poco de resentimiento en la voz del cineasta

-yo prefiero no hablar de eso… ya pasó, no tiene importancia… muero de hambre, vamos a desayunar- ella sabía que Sesshomaru la comprendía, era parecidos, si ella no quería hablar entonces no lo haría, el pseudo-dios tomó la mejilla izquierda de la joven y la pellizcó con delicadeza

- no sabía que ustedes aún eran amigos- era Inuyasha que se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta mirando la escena con algo de fastidio

- bien, es hora de irme, adiós- se despidió Sesshomaru, su incomodidad era notoria, la relación que tenía con su hermano no era muy buena puesto que, al ser Sesshomaru el mayor era el que más responsabilidades debía afrontar, cabe añadir que el cineasta era hijo de otra madre, por el contrario su medio hermano solo debía ocuparse de actividades superficiales, Sesshomaru fue contra toda su familia para poder convertirse en director y productor, mientras que su hermano solo tuvo que anunciar que estudiaría Literatura porque quería ser escritor, lo que en realidad fue bien recibido por su padre y obviamente por Izayo, la madre de Inuyasha.

- ¿volverás?- dijo Kagome algo entristecida, solo recibió una mirada de Sesshomaru, eso significaba que regresaría, miró el despertador 7:20 am no era tan tarde… tal vez podía dormir hasta las ocho, recordó su sueño de astronauta y se echó nuevamente en la cama ignorando totalmente a la persona que estaba en el marco

- veo que tu y mi hermano tienen bastante confianza… parecían una pareja de casados- Inuyasha caminó hasta la ventana de la habitación para abrir las cortinas de par en par, permitiendo así dejar pasar la luz solar

- salimos por un tiempo… creo que fueron tres meses, terminamos porque él quería enfocarse más en su carrera y ya no tendría tanto tiempo para mi- Kagome vio perdida la oportunidad de volver a dormir así que se incorporó completamente y caminó hacia el closet, de aquel mueble sacó un par de medias, ropa interior, pantalones y un polo blanco deportivo de corte olímpico –¿te vas a quedar a ver cómo me cambio? Eso es acoso sexual- dijo en un tono divertido

- cuando termines saldremos a desayunar- al parecer, el hecho de que Kagome haya tenido una relación mayor a la de amigos con su hermano lo había perturbado, no esperaba esa respuesta tan directa, nuevamente sintió su ego lastimado, extrañó la presencia de Kikyo, era la envidia de todas cuando la hermosa mujer caminaba a su lado.

-listo- gritó Kagome muy cerca de Inuyasha, sacándolo por completo de sus pensamientos –¿me llevarás a un lindo lugar?- preguntó con voz infantil, Inuyasha no pudo evitar imaginarse a la joven con unas orejas de perrito y guantes de patitas, se llevó la mano a la boca para no reír tan estruendosamente.

-tus desayunos son iguales todos los días, vas a matarme… ¿qué quieres desayunar?- los ojos de Kagome se iluminaron, era un destello diferente… como si desde hace mucho esperara escuchar esas palabras, sintió miedo.

-¡Helado! Definitivamente tiene que ser HELADO! Quiero una copa de helado con todos los sabores y colores y toppings- parecía que iba a saltar de emoción y así lo hiso

-¿es enserio? Te doy la oportunidad de que escojas entre los mejores restaurantes de este país y tu prefieres desayunar helado- el escritor se llevó una mano a la cabeza, no la entendía, a pesar de que era una persona con vocación al arte, la mente muy abierta y mucha imaginación, no estaba preparado para lidiar con una persona sacada de cuento

-Sin el helado la vida no tiene sentido-

-Bien, sube al auto, y busca alguna dirección de una buena heladería-

Luego de casi una hora, por fin encontraron una heladería con muchos adornos y con muchos colores y sabores de helado, en la puerta había alguien con un disfraz de conejo blanco y un enorme sombrero que sostenía globos en sus manos, le entregó uno a Kagome, la cual lo recibió muy entusiasmada, cuando iba a darle el globo a Inuyasha este lo miró con desprecio provocando que el conejo se alejara con velocidad-

-tal vez no sea tan famoso como Johnny Depp, pero sería muy vergonzoso si alguien de la prensa me encuentre aquí- Inuyasha era un escritor serio, autor de una de las mejores tragedias de los últimos años, tragedia que iba alcanzar gran fama al convertirse en una de las películas más esperadas, lastima que esa novela de tragedia fuera remplazada por otra.

El joven talento se quedó sentado en una de las sillas color celeste pastel que tenía adornos de conejos con coronas, pensando en cómo averiguar más sobre Kagome, la noche anterior había sido una buena oportunidad pero su sentimentalismo se lo había impedido, necesitaba acercarse más a ella, pero ahora se sentía inseguro, el hecho de que haya tenido una relación amorosa con su hermano lo intimidaba, no cualquier mujer puede acercársele a ese hombre sin expresión, y si ella descubría lo que estaba haciendo… pero tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba consultar con alguien.

-esto es extraño- Inuyasha la miró con los ojos asustados –tu no eres amable, nunca lo has sido, por lo menos no conmigo… ayer me invitaste a tomar unos tragos, hoy me llevas a comer helado… ¿qué estas planeando Inuyasha?- perfecto, ahí lo tenían, aquí estaba la mujer con mayor intuición, no supo qué responder y no respondió nada – hay algo más… por qué Sesshomaru apareció hoy en tu casa… ¿quieres que me vaya verdad? – su tono de voz era normal, no se sentía para nada ofendida, por el contrario, le parecía que la dejara permanecer tanto tiempo en su casa

-no es eso, Sesshomaru vino por su cuenta, al parecer nuestro padre le informó que tu estabas viviendo conmigo… tal vez al principio fue chocante todo esto, y solo acepté que te quedaras en mi casa por el cariño que se tenían nuestras madre, no pensé mucho en nuestra amistad porque realmente no nos llevábamos muy bien cuando éramos niños… en fin, solo quiero decir que realmente ahora tu presencia no me incomoda… pero sí tengo una duda, ¿por qué tu padre no se ha vuelto a comunicar? ¿Están peleados y por eso escapaste?- Kagome se quedó en silencio y apartó su helados, sabía que ahora tendría que dar explicaciones…

-yo hice algo muy malo, no sé si mi padre siga enojado, pero creo que más que enojado él debe estar odiándome… yo, no puedo decir nada más-

-¿tiene algo que ver con las drogas?, encontré éxtasis debajo de tu cama- la joven lo miró atónita, los nervios comenzaban a traicionarla, no pudo evitar sentir frio, las manos se le congelaron y un intenso cosquilleó recorría su cuerpo desde el pecho hacia las extremidades – disculpa que te pregunte nuevamente pero, ¿cómo murió tu madre?-

-… yo…no esperaba esto… yo no- Inuyasha la tomó de la mano y comenzó a tranquilizarla –sé que esto te compromete porque estaban en tu casa… lo siento mucho, pero no quiero que pienses que soy drogadicta, solo las uso cuando realmente es necesario… no bueno, no necesario… tu me entiendes..-

- ¿cómo murió tu madre Kagome?-

-el avión en el que iba se estrelló- bien eso era todo, ahora lo comprendía, todo el tiempo ella mintió, las vez anterior que le hiso la misma pregunta ella respondió algo diferente, y cuando pudo comunicarse con su padre, este le dio también otra versión, algo extraño estaba pasando, lo sabía, y el hecho de que Kagome no pudiera hablar de ello lo confirmaba aún más, alzó la vista y vio como una pequeña gota color escarlata caía del rostro de la joven hasta la mesa blanca, luego de esta le siguieron otras hasta que la chica tomó unas servilletas y corrió al baño, el escritor no reaccionó solo miró las gotas que mancharon la blanca mesa y luego de un momento se levantó con velocidad y fue en busca de su acompañante, la puerta estaba cerrada, tocó una vez, tocó una vez más, tocó una tercera vez, nada.

-¡Kagome abre la puerta!- no obtuvo respuesta, siguió golpeando hasta que por fin escuchó el sonido que se produce cuando se levanta el seguro, el escritor abrió la puerta con cuidado y la encontró en el suelo, con grandes cantidades de papel manchados, las lágrimas caían por el rostro de la joven mientras que con sus manos apretaba su pecho, Inuyasha intentó levantarla pero ella se resistió, le señaló su bolso y este se lo alcanzó rápidamente, del bolso sacó una pastilla la cual trago desesperadamente, se quedó por largos minutos en esa posición, Inuyasha solo podía ver, estaba estupefacto, la escena era desgarradora, miró nuevamente la sangre en el papel y sintió enormes deseos de proteger a la intrusa que poco a poco comenzaba a querer.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Cuando despertó, solo pudo diferenciar el terrible olor a medicamentos, las paredes blancas y la cama en la que estaba echada solo le indicaban que estaba en un hospital, sabía que de esta no se podría escapar, tenía que dar muchas explicaciones, se movió bruscamente provocando que el suero que al que estaba conectada se moviera estrepitosamente, una enfermera se acercó y le pidió que se mantuviera quieta y que tenía visita, comenzó a pensar en qué le diría ahora a Inuyasha, pero no sabía exactamente si era por la medicina o el cansancio pero no se le ocurría nada en ese instante.

-tienes anemia, lo que te dio en el baño fue taquicardia… pero eso tu ya lo sabías ¿verdad? Por eso me pediste que te pase la pastilla-

La habitación se quedó en silencio, era insoportable, su mirada dorada era inquisidora, sentía que cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba, tenía que hablar, enfrentar por fin sus demonios

-No sé por lo que habrás pasado Kagome, es como si te volviera a conocer-

-dentro de unas horas saldremos de aquí, solo tenemos que esperar que el suero termine de pasar a tu cuerpo- se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta –llamé a Sesshomaru, dijo que estaría para cuando te den de alta- finalmente salió de la habitación

Kagome se quedó mirando un punto en medio de la nada, todo estaba bien, pero tenía que arruinarse, pensó, tenía que admitir que le gustaba la compañía de Inuyasha, recordó unos días atrás cuando el insomnio tocó su puerta, se sentó en un de los sofás rojos de la pequeña sala que estaba en el segundo piso, tomó uno de los tantos libros que estaban sobre la pequeña mesa, todos con la misma portada, el autor: Inuyasha Taisho, solo pudo leer los primeros tres capítulos, era una novela bastante extraña pero interesante, hablaba sobre un mitad demonio y una sacerdotisa, ella era guardiana de una perla con mucho poder y él quería poseer esa joya, pero terminan enamorándose. Esa noche fue descubierta por el escritor que al ver como ella leía entretenida el libro exigió que le pegara, se sentó al frente de ella y una gran charla se desató

-¿cómo se te ocurrió esto? ¡Es genial!- los brillantes ojos de Kagome hacían que él se ruborice, nunca esperó recibir un alago hacia su obra por parte de ella, solo agradeció disimuladamente mientras giraba su rostro sonrojado –¿este es el libro que se iba a volver película?-

-si, luego cancelaron todo, pero no me importó realmente, por el contrario, me alegré de que sucediera- su mirada seguía perdida –

-¿te alegró?

- es porque no lo has terminado de leer, los protagonistas no tienen un buen final, la sacerdotisa muere y el híbrido queda dormido en un árbol debido a un hechizo. Cuando ocurrió el accidente, recordé la muerte de la sacerdotisa y me sentí identificado con aquel híbrido.

- oh… que final más triste… pero aún no entiendo por qué lo cancelaron

-en realidad el libro está incompleto, en la última página se da a entender de que cincuenta años después una joven que viaja por el tiempo lo despierta. La segunda parte la iba a publicar hace tres meses, la fecha estaba programada justo para el funeral, pero yo ya no tenía ningún interés, quise cambiar la historia de alguna forma hacer que el protagonista muera y se rencuentre con la sacerdotisa, pero no lo hice, así que si no hay continuación no hay película.

-cuando te veo en esa situación siento miedo- vio como Inuyasha la miraba con intriga y continuó con lo que tenía que decir –me refiero a que, tu estas sufriendo mucho porque la amabas… yo rehúyo mucho del sufrimiento, no me gustaría enamorarme si sé que luego voy a sufrir demasiado-

-Son riesgos que tomas, en realidad ahora estoy mucho mejor que antes y tu has ayudado mucho Kagome…. Pero tengo una duda ¿entonces no estuviste enamorada de Sesshomaru?- preguntó con más intriga

-eso fue algo diferente, fue una de las mejores experiencia que viví pero yo sabía que no lo amaba y también sabía que el no sentía eso por mi. Más que estar enamorada, yo estaba embelesada, cada cosa que hacía, cada gesto, frase o mirada, la guardaba para siempre en mi retina, lo admiro.

-quien lo diría, tu admirando la vida de alguien más… creo que muchas personas envidiarían tu vida: dinero, poder, status social, y bueno fea no estas- no pudo evitar soltar un risa

-muy gracioso... pero no tengo pasiones, no tengo una meta fija, ni sé cómo terminé aquí, yo envidio mucho a las personas apasionadas-

-¿y que me dices de la música? Tienes una voz genial!- su intento por animarla hizo que Kagome sonriera

-eso es diferente, si yo realmente amara cantar en estos momentos estaría buscando la forma de que algún productor lance al mundo mis canciones, podría pedirle ayuda a Sesshomaru, ¡pero no lo hago! No quiero hacerlo!- Inuyasha rio de buena gana, era gracioso verla alterada, tal vez Kagome había cambiado pero sabía que su escancia seguía ahí, muy adentro.

Miró hacia el pasillo, como odiaba el olor de los hospitales, deseó la compañía de Inuyasha, pero sabía que él estaba enojado aún. Las cosas no marchaban bien, solo causaba problemas, pensó en volver a Italia, pero eso era más difícil, sus ojos comenzaban a arder, estaba a punto de llorar.

-ya es hora de irnos- La voz resonó en la habitación, tan grave y misteriosa como siempre

-Sesshomaru! Viniste!- una enfermera ingresó y comenzó a preparar a Kagome para su salida, pero algo no estaba bien, él había dicho "irnos"

El camino fue silencioso, la música era relajante, una pieza clásica del genio de Mozart, los característicos tonos alegres era muy contrastantes a la situación, cuando llegaron a un gran edificio, Sesshomaru bajó de la cajuela una maleta naranja

-no sé que problema habrás tenido con Inuyasha, pero, a partir de hoy tendrás que vivir conmigo- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, intentó calmarse, tomó la maleta y subió al ascensor, marcó el número 7 sintiendo nauseas en el estómago, deseó gritar, la ira la inundaba.

-te quedarás por una semana más, intenté hablar con tu padre pero solo pude hablar con su secretaria, le he dicho que dentro de tres días vuelves a Italia y yo te acompañaré- su tono era serio, al parecer también estaba enojado.


	10. Secreto

Lamento mucho el retraso, sobre todo porque había publicado que no me iba a demorar en subir los demás capítulos, bueno por eso es que subí dos el día de hoy... y como verán dentro de un rato aquí se revela el secreto de Kagome, espero que lo disfruten y lamento si tal vez en estos dos capítulos he corrido un poco y no he detallado tanto. Gracias por su tiempo, por favor dejen comentarios.

Capítulo 10

Ya todo estaba listo, dentro de unas horas más estaría en un avión de regreso a su hogar. Lo que más la entristecía era el no haber recibido llamada alguna de Inuyasha, así que dejando atrás su orgullo en ese momento se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, hablaría con él y luego regresaría con Sesshomaru para ir al aeropuerto. Sentía un frío recorrer su cuerpo, sus manos crispadas y hombros temblorosos demostraban sus nervios, tocó el timbre, pero nadie contestó, tocó una vez más y fue Miroku quien abrió

-Srta. Kagome, ha venido en el momento exacto Inuyasha y yo estamos festejando

-festejando?

-sí, el gran escritor por fin regresó, hace unos días me llamó y me dijo que en un sueño se le reveló la continuación de "Los secretos de la perla"

-Hoy regreso a Italia, yo… quería despedirme de Inuyasha- Miroku entendió por la mirada de Kagome, de que esta quería que los dejaran solos.

Subió las escaleras con lentitud, escalón tras escalón, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba, llegó a la puerta dio dos golpes, asomó la cabeza y lo vio ahí, con una copa de vino en mano, sentado en el sofá de uno, mirando hacia la ventana, empujó la puerta y dio un par de pasos

-¿quién era Miroku?- preguntó Inuyasha que seguía mirando a la ventana

-yo- el escritor giró bruscamente y miró a Kagome con asombro- hoy regreso a Italia, solo vine a despedirme, antes de que digas algo, quiero decir que yo… me siento muy en deuda contigo, gracias, por todo

-a qué hora parte el avión?

-a las 3 am-

-son las 4 de la tarde, ¿quieres salir a algún lado?- preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro, ella asintió con la cabeza, bajaron las escaleras y encontraron a Miroku sentado en la sala, Kagome se percató de que aquel cuadro que tanto la intimidaba ya no colgaba de la pared, sintió curiosidad pero creyó que era mejor no preguntar. Inuyasha le pidió a Miroku que los acompañe, este quiso negarse pero Kagome le dijo que también invitaría a una amiga y tan solo unos segundos después el editor se encontraba abriendo la puerta trasera del auto de Inuyasha.

Kagome le pidió al escritor que le preste su celular y así pudo llamar a Sango, quien aceptó solo porque quería ver a Kagome antes de su viaje.

Inuyasha pasó a recoger a Sango y los cuatro se dirigieron a un bar Karaoke japonés

-Estoy tan feliz de haber aceptado venir- dijo Miroku

-También eres muy amigo de Kagome?- preguntó Sango

-Gracias a él Inuyasha aceptó dejarme vivir en su casa- Kagome rio e Inuyasha se sonrojó

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi amiga- dijo Sango

-No seas tan formal, para nosotros fue todo un placer, ¿verdad Inuyasha? – dijo Miroku

-si quieres impresionar a Sango será mejor que lo hagas de otra forma- Sango tiñó sus mejillas de carmesí y miró hacia la ventana. Kagome e Inuyasha rieron y luego todo fue silencio, cuando llegaron los ubicaron en una mesa para cuatro, ordenaron una botella de saque y conversaron amenamente, Inuyasha estaba algo callado y Miroku no paraba de hablar sobre cómo conoció a Inuyasha.

-¿por qué no cantas algo Kagome?-

-Es verdad Kagome, Inuyasha me dijo que canta muy bien- Kagome se sonrojó y vio a Inuyasha de reojo

-Más te vale hacerlo bien

-Bueno, está bien…

Kagome caminó hasta el escenario y agradeció mentalmente de que este estuviese vacío, tomó el micrófono y comenzó a cantar

_Que gran secreto guarda la vida__  
__que nos anima o que nos motiva__  
__insatisfecho va por el mundo mi ser.__Que alguien me diga__  
__que rumbo siga__  
__monotonía, hay cada día.__  
__Una ilusión pues no quisiera caer__  
__insatisfecho va por el mundo mi ser_

Cada palabra cantada llevaba una gran carga emocional, el sonido era melodioso, delicado pero fuerte. Al terminar, todos aplaudieron, Kagome sonrió y pasó a sentarse

-Inuyasha no se equivocó, ¿ha pensado en volverse cantante profesional?

-Creo que eso está algo difícil, estoy segura de que cuando llegue a Italia estaré obligada a retomar mis clases en la escuela de Derecho

- ¡LEYES!- gritaron Inuyasha y Miroku al unísono, Kagome rio divertida, todos tenían la misma reacción

-¿no tengo el perfil de un abogado verdad?- Las horas iban pasando y las copas vacías se acumulaban en la mesa, todo era risas y brindis, el lugar comenzaba a llenarse y en ellos ya no quedaba rastro de sobriedad. Inuyasha pagó la cuenta y salieron del lugar riendo a carcajadas. Sango tenía que irse, tenía que trabajar al día siguiente y no podía ir con dolor de cabeza, abrazó fuerte a Kagome mientras un par de lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho Kagome, eres mi mejor amiga- Sango no podía dejar de llorar

-Ya no llores, te va a doler la cabeza, hasta pronto Sango, te quiero- Kagome abrazó a Sango, Inuyasha y Miroku solo observaban la escena a unos dos metros de distancia

-no puedo dejar de llorar, Kagome, no quiero que estés sola-

-Estaré bien, de verdad- Kagome sonrió y secó las lágrimas de Sango –creo que has tomado de más, aunque yo también- Kagome se acercó al rostro de Sango y posó sus labios sobre los de ellas, dejándose llevar por los movimientos de la otra, las dos sintieron el sabor a frutillas de sus labios, cuando se separaron Sango había dejado de llorar e Inuyasha y Miroku tenían las pupilas dilatadas por el asombro –amo el sabor de tu lápiz labial- Sango sonrió sonrojada y abrazó nuevamente a Kagome, luego se despidió de Miroku y de Inuyasha y se dispuso a tomar un taxi, sin embargo, Miroku se ofreció en acompañarla, Sango aceptó dejando a Inuyasha y Kagome solos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Inuyasha

-una despedida- Kagome sonrió y siguió caminando

Inuyasha llamó a una empresa que brindaba un servicio de choferes particulares, los dos volvieron al local y esperaron a que llegue el chofer, otra vez se sentía el silencio incómodo, cuando por fin estuvieron en casa del escritor, Kagome se dirigió al baño intentando quitar los últimos estragos de ebriedad que aún le quedaban, se miró en el espejo y se dio ánimos, pero al salir del baño Inuyasha ya no estaba en la sala, supuso que estaría en su habitación, subió las escaleras con cuidado y empujó la puerta del escritor, la habitación estaba a oscuras, solo la luz de la calle los iluminaba

-tenemos que hablar- Kagome se sentó al borde de la cama y esperó a que Inuyasha se dignara a mirarla – sé que me estás oyendo, hoy vine aquí porque quería hablar contigo antes de irme

-eso lo dijiste en la tarde-

-Estaba muy enojada de que te hayas deshecho de mí de esa forma, pero creo que por mis acciones no estoy en la posición de víctima-

-Es bueno que lo reconozcas

- Hay algo que he callado desde que mi madre murió…- Inuyasha dejó de ver hacia la ventana y se concentró en los ojos de Kagome, la joven bajó la mirada y sintió que las lágrimas caían de su rostro Inuyasha solo la veía mientras intentaba parecer indiferente, pero el verla en esa situación hacía tan difícil la actuación – yo la maté- Kagome escupió las palabras

Inuyasha no podía asimilar las palabras, creyó escuchar mal,no sabía que decir, ni en sus más locos pensamientos cabía la idea de que la pequeña Kagome haya asesinado a su madre

-yo la maté- repitió Kagome, las lágrimas se habían detenido y su voz era más seria –yo la empujé por las escaleras, ella se cayó por mi culpa, cuando me acerqué a su cuerpo inmóvil me di cuenta de que ya no estaba viva… y con esto Inuyasha he coronado el mal concepto que existe de mi.


	11. Despedida

Capítulo 11

-estas mintiendo, no te creo, ¡tú amabas a tu madre!- gritó el escritor tomando de los hombro a la joven

- estábamos discutiendo, yo quería retirarme pero ella me impedía el paso, intenté bajar por las escaleras y ella se paró justo al frente mio, yo la empujé esperando a que se apartara pero en vez de colocarse a un lado ella cayó, cuando su cuerpo tocó el último escalón líneas de sangre comenzaron a formar un pequeño charco, corrí hacia ella pero no me respondía, cuando la ambulancia llegó ella ya estaba muerta-

Nuevas lágrimas surcaron su rostro, pero estas eran de enojo, lágrimas de amargura, Kagome se las secaba con furia, provocando algunos rasguños, Inuyasha se sentó en el sofá de uno con la mirada atónita, Kagome caminó muy rápido hasta la mampara que daba para el balcón, Inuyasha la tomó de la mano –no intentes nada estúpido-

-¡Volví a Japón esperando encontrar un poco de paz, todos en Italia saben lo que ocurrió, las empleadas, el chofer, el jardinero… las miradas de desprecio estaban por todos lados, fue ahí cuando una amiga me ofreció algo para olvidar todo, solo las probé una vez, luego le pedí a mi padre que me comprara un boleto de avión, solo eso, el aceptó, vine aquí con ciento veinte dólares en el bolsillo y no tenía idea de dónde quedarme, pensé en ir a visitar a mi abuelo, pero la vergüenza no me lo permitía, de alguna forma estaba pagando el sufrimiento que le causé a todas las personas que apreciaban a mi madre, sobre todo mi padre, su mirada de horror, las lágrimas de dolor que caían de sus ojos, nunca lo había visto llorar… - Inuyasha intentó salir del shock mientras Kagome entraba en una crisis nerviosa

-A veces cometemos errores, imprudencias, no pensamos en las consecuencias de nuestros actos y por eso sufrimos. Lo que ocurrió fue un accidente, el resultado fue fatal pero yo sé muy bien que tú no eres una asesina.

-Sé que lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor, pero tú y yo sabemos que no es verdad, tú me crees culpable, al igual que mi padre, Inuyasha, estoy cansada-

-No seas tonta- Inuyasha la acurrucó entre sus brazos y le susurró al oído –yo no te culparé de nada

-Gracias. Inuyasha, no se lo contarás a Sesshomaru ¿verdad?- Kagome lo miró con los ojos brillosos esperando la respuesta

-Como si en serio lo fuera a hacer… ¿se lo vas a decir en algún momento?-

-No lo sé… a mi realmente me importa mucho lo que el piense de mi- Inuyasha sintió un punzón en su pecho, solo que esta vez no estaba seguro de que era, su ego o algo más.

- ¿aún te gusta? – preguntó con cierto temor

-espero que sí – al ver la mirada de Inuyasha sabía tenía que dar una explicación- me estoy enamorando de ti Inuyasha y eso es algo que no puedo permitir- Aquella declaración lo tomó por sorpresa, tan directa y precisa, típico de ella

-Yo… lo siento Kagome

-lo sé, yo también. Sé que ella aún está en tus recuerdos y también sé que no puedo luchar contra eso, pero espero que el día en el que estés listo para volver a comenzar me recuerdes

-yo la amaba más que a mí mismo, realmente no quiero olvidarla

-no te pido que la olvides, pero si espero que algún día sientas algo por mí, algo superior a la amistad- Kagome abrazó con fuerza al escritor, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo penetrarse en el suyo, gotas salinas caían de sus mejillas, otra vez estaba llorando, pero esta vez no era tan malo –Adiós Inuyasha, ya es hora de que me vaya, gracias por todo-

-Pensé que te acompañaría al aeropuerto- Kagome estaba a un metro de distancia, pero a pesar de ello quería tenerla más cerca, como hace unos segundos atrás

-Es mejor despedirnos aquí, así será menos dramático- Inuyasha comenzó a cercar las lágrimas de la joven

-estaré bien

-lo sé- Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente, fue un beso triste, un beso de despedida-adiós pequeña

-qué fue eso?-

-una despedida- los dos rieron en la oscuridad, sintiendo que tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano volverían a verse, tal vez en Italia, tal vez en Japón, eso no importaba. Kagome caminó hacia la puerta sintiendo como el calor de Inuyasha se iba desvaneciendo con cada paso que daba.

Muy pronto nuestras heridas habrán sanado - susurró el escritor mientras veía por la ventana como la joven se marchaba en un auto negro –adiós mi querida intrusa-

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado, tal vez no es el típico final feliz, pero aún falta el epílogo, he escrito este final mientras escuchaba Futari no kimochi y otras melodías cortavenas de Inuyasha. Gracias por leer por favor dejen comentarios, son muy importantes para mí. :DDD_


	12. Epílogo

Epílogo

El olor de los recuerdos vividos en Japón había vuelto a mi habitación, aquella sensación de melancolía nuevamente invadía mis sentidos, incontables noches soñé con él y con la calidez de sus abrazos, aquel tierno beso de despedida y las innumerables noches de insomnio en las que nos reuníamos para hablar de cualquier cosa, las risas, las lágrimas y anécdotas, eran olvidadas para el día siguiente y nuevamente en la oscuridad nos volvíamos a reunir y así continuaba aquel círculo vicioso.

Ya ha pasado un año y un mes desde nuestra despedida, un triste adiós con la promesa de un hasta pronto, me preguntaba entonces si él también albergará algún recuerdo mío… prefería no contestar esa pregunta, prefería no martirizar mi mente y dejarme llevar por las memorias vividas con aquel escritor que inventaba cuentos solo porque yo se lo exigía, aquel hombre que me obligó a aferrarme a mis sueños…

Cuando regresé a Italia me negué a retomar las clases de Derecho, me dediqué de lleno a la música y hoy por fin veo los frutos del esfuerzo, una presentación oficial, no será algo muy grande, pero para mi es muy importante.

El día que me dieron la noticia en lo primero que pensé fue "tengo que avisarle a Inuyasha". Pero nuevamente el absurdo miedo a una negativa me impedía efectuar el acto, finalmente treinta y dos horas antes de la presentación, la valentía vino a mi cama y obligándome a abandonar cualquier rastro de duda o incertidumbre envié el mensaje.

No recibí respuesta alguna, pero sabía que él había leído la carta, no cabía duda… Sin embargo por obvias razones mi mente me pedía creer que no era así.

Las horas corrían y yo tenía que alistarme, sentía los nervios recorrer mi piel

-Confío en que lo harás bien- dijo Sesshomaru. Se veía radiante, con aquella galantería y misterio que lo caracterizaba, de la mano con una hermosa mujer bastante joven. Pero como una vez dijo mi querido escritor "en el amor la edad no importa, Kagome".

El miedo corroía mi cuerpo tan solo faltaban minutos para que se abra el telón.  
Respiré profundo, las grandes cortinas se abrieron, esperé a que el anfitrión me presentara y entonces ahí estaban, decenas de personas sentadas en las butacas rojas de aquel teatro, distinguí algunos rostros y otros me eran totalmente desconocidos, me alegraba ver aquellos rostros desconocidos.

Entonces comenzó la música, el sonido de la orquesta inundó el lugar y luego mi voz se acopló, cerré los ojos y dejé que la melodía poseyera mi cuerpo. En mitad de la canción los abrí, con la esperanza de que tal vez, solo tal vez mientras yo tenía los ojos cerrados él abría llegado. Por desgracia nunca lo vi sentado en aquellas butacas, al finalizar la presentación reprimí los deseos de llorar, pensé de que tal vez me hice muchas ilusiones, quizá yo no era tan importante en su vida como creía. Caminé hasta los camerinos y cogí una botella de agua.

-Nunca pensé que podrías mejorar aún más, felicitaciones- sentí el objeto caer de mis manos e impactar en el suelo, giré con rapidez y ahí lo encontré, con una camisa negra arrugada, unos jeans rasgados y unas zapatillas de tela, me demoré un poco en procesar lo que había ocurrido y luego de entenderlo reí mentalmente, me acerqué a él y lo abracé tan fuerte como pude –vas a asfixiarme-

-y aún no has oído cómo toco el piano…no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañé-

-lo mismo digo. Cuando leí tu mensaje no quise responder, me avisaste a tan solo un día y estamos en temporada alta, tuve que usar mis encantos con una bella dama y pedirle que por favor me revenda su boleto porque a mi abuela la iban a operar-

-te di treinta y dos horas jajajaja ¿tus encantos? y ¿Podrías mostrarme alguno?-

-A eso vine- sus ojos dorados brillaban tan intensos que no pude evitar perderme en ellos, sus labios se acercaron a los míos, hasta juntarse, era un beso lleno de pasión y vehemencia, sus brazos me acurrucaron de tal forma que el calor de su cuerpo traspasaba las telas y llegaba a mi piel.

-que fue eso?- pregunté con fingida inocencia

-un rencuentro-

….

Tuvimos que esperar un año y un mes para poder sanar nuestras heridas, darle un entierro adecuado a las malas experiencias y poder ser felices sin miedo.

Inuyasha publicó la continuación de "los secretos de la perla", según él la nueva protagonista está inspirada en mí. "tenía que sacarle algún provecho a tu estadía en mi casa, prometo compartir las ganancias" fue su escusa.

Debido al éxito que tuvo el libro, volvieron a contactar con él para convertir aquella historia en una película, solo que esta vez fue Inuyasha quien los rechazó. La razón, muy sencilla, Sesshomaru compró los derechos, ahora será él quien se encargue de producir y dirigir aquella obra y la actriz principal será su novia, Rin.

Por otro lado, Miroku y Sango son novios desde hace tres meses pero desde ahora ya se escuchan las campanas de boda, Miroku va a proponerle matrimonio a Sango en Navidad. Solo faltan dos meses.

En lo que me concierne a mí, pues estoy bien, aún no estoy lista para visitar la tumba de mi madre pero sí pude arreglar las diferencias con mi padre, quizá no todo volvió a ser como antes, pero en este tiempo transcurrido he aprendido a perdonarme a mí misma y creo que esa es la parte más importante, todo lo que siga se irá construyendo con confianza y sinceridad.

Y con Inuyasha, la mayoría de los días son buenos y los que no lo son pues los arreglamos con una taza de chocolate caliente y una interesante conversación en una noche de insomnio.

_Para Kikyo _

"_Antes de olvidarte quiero que sepas que hay alguien a quien amo, esta persona me hace feliz y quiero creer de que tu también estas de acuerdo con esto. Tal vez esta es la última vez que te visite, querida Kikyo, gracias por todo"_

_Inuyasha_

_El escritor ató la carta a un globo de helio y dejó que este se perdiera en el inmenso cielo…_

Bueno e aquí el epílogo escrito en primera persona desde la perspectiva de Kagome, aunque lo último (la carta) es para aclarar que al final Inuyasha sí pudo darle un buen entierro a los recuerdos. Tal vez la parte de por qué Inuyasha no llegó a entrar al teatro no quedó muy clara… debido a que la presentación debía ser con ropa elegante no lo dejaron pasar, fue por eso que tuvo que esperar a Kagome en los camerinos….

Espero que les haya gustado y lo más importante, según mi punto de vista, que haya podido lograr transportarlas (o) por un momento a un lugar lejos de la rutina o lo cotidiano… muchas gracias por haber leído y por favor dejen comentarios… Gracias por su tiempo :D


End file.
